disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20171121060835
Episode 6: “Whose soul is Hollow?” It was rainy out with the headwinds blowing strong. Jurre decided to step outside for a bit and sit down. Olly, in a deep and depressed mood followed suite. Hbcdr9 decided to see what Olly was up to sat down with him. Olly replied simply with “Tisk, Tisk, Tosk, Tosk” in a mimicking tick tock sound. HBCDR9 quickly backed away and sat with Jurre who said to him “At least Charlie Brown could spell Disastrous”. HBCDR9 backed away again and went back inside to grab an umbrella. He stood out on the far horizon and then turned back. What he didn’t noticed was the glowing light on the Horizon that wasn’t the Sun. It was Elimination Time! The 13 remaining members of the Old Generation had to say Adios to a teammate. However, since we only received 15 Votes. The voice of reason, DCRFan, decided to twist it up like a 1950s Dance Contest. The Votes would be all the votes that have been given in the entire series. Ultimer, looking in a sense of fret, realising that he’s got the most elimination votes so far at 169. The Results were in! Despite being the Villain for the first season, Olly has only received 16 Votes Bestfriends is safe with 23. Both quiet and don’t exactly have pivotal roles, Diamond Tree and Darth Tyler have both received 37 Votes. American Kart has received 41 Votes While Jurre can rest easy as he has only received 46 Votes. A Massive Leap now into Pixar1986 who has 101 Votes. It’s down to the Bottom Six. The Sweat profusely dripping off Ultimer and Gogobell having a sense of disdain towards Olly, like always. Run is safe with 113 Votes. He then realises 13 is his unlucky number. And Poolol is safe with 115 Votes. The Final Four looking worried and Ultimer about to Pass Out. Gogobell is safe with 122 Votes against Him and Sora is safe with 130. Dramatic music plays as it was narrowed to the Final Two, Ultimer and Random. Ultimer who hadn’t really done anything wrong and Random who wants cookies as a prize. The drumroll set in as the votes were finally revealed: Random got 184 Votes While Ultimer was eliminated with 196. The record of the series. The Sweat turned to utter disbelief as Ultimer entered the Elimination Hole, disappearing underground. The entire Cast was suddenly teleported away to a strange magical land filled with mountains as high as Everest and Rocks as Grey as Clouds. DCRFan announced that they were in Meteora Greece and were stuck hanging off the Side of a Rock Face. Alperando, afraid of Heights screams “LET ME DOWN, LET ME DOWN” continuously. He announced that in a callback to Season 1’s Treasure Hunt challenge, they would be doing another one which lead to whines and groans. Because of this, DCRFan announced “You want a challenge?” and knocked their hooks off of the Cliffs sending them plummeting to the Ground. HBCDR9, having thr Umbrella from before, uses it to safely get his team to the ground while the Old Generations are screaming and finally with a massive bang and clash they reach the ground. Random tossed a Hook to Sora and screeched”Start Singing!”. Sora with a confused and aggravated look on her face smashed the hook into the rock and started climbing. This chain reaction lead to a brick being knocked off it’s foundations and sent down the cliff and hitting Sora in the head. The Newbies sit or stand around and think of ways to get up. Emma runs towards HBCDR9 and grabs his Umbrella and ties it to a rope. She furiously throws it up onto the top of the cliff and they start climbing the rope like a grappling hook. Torsita mocks the plan saying that it is terribly inefficient, but nobody cares. Run, attempting to help his team, throws a rock up onto the cliff. Diamond Tree angrily questions how it was supposed to help. Run counts down from 3, 2 and 1 and suddenly a massive bang occurs and a part of the cliff face comes crashing down. Run commands the team to keep throwing. The bang knocks the umbrella hook off of the cliff and the Newbies would be sent plummeting if it weren’t for the headwinds which made them fly away and on top of the monastery except for Torsita still at the bottom. Chewbacca sarcastically asks “Who wants to grab him?”. Once the Old Generations is done throwing rock, it has formed a bit of a staircase which they start climbing. Once at the top, they find themselves inside the monastery in a red room with murals all over. Sora whom was hit on the head before starts to imagine the paintings talking to her “One of you is not the great, one of you will debate, whom to trust, whom to follow, which of your friend’s souls are hollow?. One of you is not to trust, you will be left in the dust” and returned to the paintings. Sora then became convinced there was a traitor amongst them. Poolol suggested splitting up to find the Treasure and so they did. Random being random, just stayed in place and licked the marble floor saying “it’s made of those minty licorice things”. The Umbrella takes the Newbies to the top of the mountain on top of which they can see the monastery. Padsquad realises that “if we can see the monastery from here, than where are we?”. The answer: on the wrong mountain. Torsita who made use the Old Generations staircase, waved to them from the Monastery. Willgie attempted to shout “FIND THE TREASURE”, but Torsita didn’t hear. But what Torsita did hear was someone saying “They’re onto me, the paintings tell a story, the visions are true, true, true” through the air vent. It confused the hell out of Torsita so she just shrugged it off. Sora found a loose piece of marble and lifted it to reveal stairs. She went down them into the dark. He lit a lantern and turned around to a horror movie in real life. Shelves filled with skulls, chanting to her “Someone here is not a friend, they will keep fighting till the end. You shall trust, you shall follow in order to discover who will swallow”. She was again confused by the skulls leading to her finding a shiny skull with the name “God of Chastity, Artemis”. She raced up the stairs to find a shadowy figure in a deep voice saying “Give it to me, Now, you know more than you should”. But it turned out to be Torsita would can hear Sora’s delusional statements. Noticing American Kart behind Torsita, Sora grabs his attention and slides the skull between Torsita’s legs to American Kart who races through the monastery. Leading a scooby doo like door chase because American Kart doesn’t know the way out. However, Bestfriends and Pixar are standing at the entrance. They are thrown the skull and start the play Hot Potato with it because of it’s horrific appearance. Of course, Pixar being a terrible catcher drops it and it rolls onto the edge of the Mountain, and immediately falls off. Torsita and Pixar race and punch each other down the rock staircase to realise that Olly was sitting down here the whole time and that he has the skull. Gogobell is impressed stating that he did something. Finally having enough Olly lashes out saying “I’m not a Villain, I might be in your eyes, but I’ve changed, we all have, except for you, you’re the one whose soul is hollow, not mine”. Sora then remembers that the Saint mural said the same thing “Whose soul is Hollow”. So It’s time to vote off one of the Newbies. However, a bit of a surprise. Torsita is immune because he is the only one who actually did anything today. Time to vote a fourth Newbie out of here! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScZStYdVLnW0C_8nAWl7QIN9aeBp92mJSqcedw2QV6vMUVBJw/viewform The Newbies finally get to the bottom and realise they’ve lost. Slowly but creepily all of their heads turn towards Hbcdr9 and Emma who were the ones who decided to use the umbrella.